


Ni'Var [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Soulmates, Spock sort of has a religious crisis, Tarsus IV, Vulcans have Katras, humans have daemons, podfic bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: Humans have daemons. Vulcans have katras. Spock, born of both, has neither. Which he's fine with. Really. Meanwhile, James Kirk is a little curious about this whole daemon business, because how the hell can he have two souls - ?A podfic of Inch of Ni'Var by WerewolvesAreReal





	Ni'Var [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ni'Var](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883088) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> Recorded for duckgirlie for ITPE 2018

  


**Length:** 1:33:03  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/ST%20TOS-Ni'Var%20by%20WerewolvesAreReal-paraka.mp3) (45 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/ST%20TOS-Ni'Var%20by%20WerewolvesAreReal-paraka.m4b) (43 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Streaming**  
  
Or [click to stream on mobile](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/ST%20TOS-Ni'Var%20by%20WerewolvesAreReal-paraka.mp3)

 **Bloopers**  
  
Or [click to stream on mobile](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/ST%20TOS-Ni'Var%20Bloopers-paraka.mp3)


End file.
